Pokemon:Battle Island
by GavinxFrost
Summary: Welcome to Battle island, a competition composed of trainers, gym leaders, breeders, and more. We invite you all to my island to prove you are the best, and whoever wins will reap the fortunes of victory and more. SYOC check inside to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

All around the regions of Pokemon, fliers are dropped from planes, messages are sent to poke-devices and videos are broadcasting on the tv's

An elderly man appears on the screen.

"Greetings, people of the world. My name is Edward Lungton. And I would like to broadcast this message to you all. You see I am extremely wealth my fortune goes beyond everyone I've known, but sadly I am terminally ill and have no family to give my fortune to when I pass. So I turn to you people of the world, you may have seen planes dropping fliers or have received messages inviting you to a place called "Battle Island".

A picture of a flying island nearly twice the size of the known regions appears.

"In my time I have always had a passion for Pokemon battles and the bond they share with their trainers. So this is my proposal, to the first 1000 people, trainers, gym leaders, breeders, and ect. I invite you to come to my island. To Battle it out in a tournament. The last one standing amongst the others will, inherit my fortune and be crowned King or Queen of Battle Island!" He says rather proudly.

"But hurry, time is something not all of us have." With that the video ends and everything sets into motion.

All around the world, trainers, gym leaders and so many have already started packing for this "Battle island". At the air ports state of the art robots are seen with signs saying "all aboard for Battle Island".

With planes being filled, they all lift off and head to this great arena.

Soon the planes reach the Island, and stare in awe at its incredible magnitude. As the plains descend and land, trainers, gym leaders, breeders and more wait in front of the massive gate.

As it opens, the old man wearing a fancy white tux with a purple flower smiles and says.

"Welcome to Battle Island!"

That's right everyone, this is a SYOC story, and no this is not my idea, those who remember, the great Phantomwriter had the idea. But he has given it to me to complete it. So anyone who wants or had an OC please send them to my friend and Co-author SaibotVapor and the forum is on my bio. Now let the battles begin!

Pokemon Battle Island Form.

Name:

Gender:

Age: [15-39]

Appearance: [be very detailed with your characters design, height, hair color, wardrobe, eye color ect.]

Bio:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

What region are they from:

What is your OC: [trainer, gym leader, breeder. Ect]

Pokemon: [up to six Pokemon, they can have two or more moves, they must be moves they learn, and try not do them all in their fully evolved form. And no legendarys please. Try to make them good but not to OP.]

Pokemons: personality and relationship with trainer:

What terrain are you good at fighting on: [the island has many different climate zones so what would you like to fight on, here are some zones. The mountains, grasslands, forests, swamps, deserts, ruins. Ect.]

Reason for entering:


	2. Chapter 1: Let the tournament begin!

As everyone flooded the island trainers, gym leaders, and all of these competitors waited for their host to say something.

"First of all I would like to say thank you all for coming to my island!" Edward says with a cheery smile.

Everyone screams with excitement and they soon die down a bit.

"But before you all leave I have some rules to lay down." Edward displays a image on a giant tv that is behind them. The screen turns on and it shows a map of the entire island.

"Now the island you are one is divided into different ecosystems to help give trainers a home field advantage, it consists of the grasslands, swamps, beaches, mountains and ruins to name a few. Next each of you will be given a special device to wear throughout your time on my island." Behind Edward at least a few hundred robotic androids with glowing blue optics and a blue power core in the center of their chests arrive.

"These are my loyal servants. They will be monitoring activities on my island to ensure everyone is playing fair and no unnecessary violence is happening." He says making sure to be as stern as possible.

"Now onto the elimination part, each of you will be given one of these." He says raising up a watch band of some kind.

"Each of you will be given 1000 battle points, and each person you battle you must wager some of your BP, the Max is 1000. If you lose all of your points you will be evicted from the island and you will be eliminated. And the last 16 remaining will be battle to be crowned King or Queen of Battle Island!" He says loudly. Everyone cheers loudly and gets ready for the upcoming events. As Edward makes his leave the robots all give the competitors watches an the numbers 1000 pops up.

Let the battles begin.

All over the island trainers are battling it out with each other trying to out due one another! But deep in the ruins one trainer is just watching from afar, waiting for their next challenger.

Just as the trainer was waiting another challenger arrived. The person was recognized as a member of a motorcycle gang called the "Weezings".

As he was looking around someone spoke.

"Who dares, come into my domain?!" A voice obviously female demands.

"Names Frank Boler. Who's asking?" He asks looking around.

He didn't have to wait long as a young woman floats down from a catwalk to him. She's wearing a dark purple shirt, formal black trousers and some very fashionable shoes.

"That would be me..." She says with a slight chuckle.

"Oh your that gym leader from Sinnoh! You specialize with Ghost types!" He says remembering hearing of this women.

It was true, this is Melissa Grey. Ghost type gym leader of Sinnoh. She was well known for her beliefs in the supernatural, and her constant laughter that would make your skin crawl. She was also well known for being the youngest gym leader in history becoming one at the young age of 18.

"Ah so you do know me...how sweet." She says laughing softly.

"So what you want to battle? Let's go, I can take you no sweat!" He say grabbing a poke ball.

Melissa looks up her long black hair covering her eyes and only a toothy grin is plastered on her face.

"Let's go hotshot!" She says and levitates a poke ball from her belt and out comes a Golurk. The ground shakes when he lands and his massive frame makes him all the more intimidating.

"This big guy...piece of cake!" Frank says throwing his poke ball and out comes a Toxicroak.

From the shadows a android Servant with a referee shirt on reveals himself.

"Okay, this will be a three on three battle, each of you wager your Battle points!" The android says.

Melissa wagers 500, while Frank feeling cocky wagers all his BP.

"Now let the battle begin!" He announces.

"Toxicroak use sucker punch!" Frank orders.

The toxic mouth Pokemon dashes towards the hulking golem and his fists glow a light purple and he slams them into Golurks chest. The giant seems unfazed, but a big chunk was just taken out of it.

"Easy Golurk, make the earth tremble beneath you! Use Earthquake!" She says, and her Golurk slams its fist into the ground making the rocks jag upwards until the Toxicroak loses its balance.

"Now, Shadow Punch!" Golurk rears back and it's fist becomes a dark black with purple outlines and throws a hard right throw and a ghost fist slams into the Toxicroak slamming it into the wall knocking it out cold.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle, Golurk wins!" The android announces.

"W-what...you you got lucky!" He says and throws out his next Pokemon. A Gengar.

"Oh a fellow ghost type! This should be fun!" Melissa laughs out.

"Gengar use shadow sneak!" Frank orders, and Gengar disappears into the shadows of the ruins.

Golurk is looking around until he hears something behind him...to late as Gengar slams into him knocking it to the ground.

"Golurk!" Melissa screams in fear.

Unfortunately, Golurk was knocked unconscious.

"Golurk is unable to battle. Gengar wins!" Melissa frowns and withdraws her Pokemon.

"You did great, get some rest." She says placing him back.

"Ah does it hurt seeing your friends get hurt?" Frank says taunting.

Melissa on the other hand starts to get a little angry.

"You know I was gonna enjoy this, but no one hurts my Pokemon!" She says and throws out her next one. A Mismagius.

"Say hello to my best friend and most powerful Pokemon." She says smiling.

Mismagius gets ready, but the Gengar moves first.

"Shadow sneak!" Gengar disappeares once more and tries to pull the same thing with Golurk, but when he gets behind her, he's meet with the Mismagius holding a shadow ball.

"Goodbye!" Melissa says and Mismagius blows away Gengar with a strong blast to the face. It rolls until it stops at a stone pillar and lays unconscious.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Mismagius wins!"

"No that's not...No!" That was the last straw, he was busting out his best one.

"Weezing, come on out!" He says and out comes a Weezing, only this one has a blue color to it and looked a lot more bulky.

"Use sludge bomb!" He orders and the Weezing blasts out a brown sludge.

"Dodge it!" Melissa screams.

Mismagius does and smiles.

"Psybeam..." Melissa whispers softly as her hair slightly moves out of her left eye revealing a bright Amber color.

Mismagius smiles and blasts a beam of energy at Weezing and it hits it hard in it face...well...one of them.

As the smoke clears the Weezing is badly hurt, but not out.

"What?!" Melissa screams.

"Ha! My Weezing is not push over, it's gonna take more than that! Use Toxic!" Weezing spits out a purple sludge that hits Mismagius and poisons it.

"No!" Melissa screams in worry.

"Your done for!" Frank says, but before he can finish.

"Not yet...Perish Song!" She says and Mismagius releases a loud shriek that releases red sound waves at Weezing. After it hit. Mismagius is badly hurt by it and nearly hits the ground, and Weezing is suffering from the perish song, already the count begins.

"Weezing shrug it off finish it with sludge bomb!" Weezing obeys and blasts Mismagius with sludge bomb, taking it out.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Weezing wins!"

"return my friend!" She says and holds it close.

"One more! And I win!" Frank says smirking.

"Get ready!" She says and throws out her final Pokemon, Sableye.

"Sableye use detect!" She says and Sabelye sees Weezings next move.

"Sludge bomb!" But it doesn't hit, and Sableye moves and dodges effectively.

"It over for you...in three...two...one!" Melissa says and bang, Weezing finally sub-coming to the perish song.

"Weezing is unable to battle, Sableye wins! Which means Melissa is victorious!" The android announces.

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about!" She says cheering her Sableye jumping with her.

"No no no no!" Frank says and starts to march to her, but is stopped by a robotic hand.

"You! Frank Boler, you have lost all your battle points and attempted to potential attack a gym leader you will be evicted from the island immediately!" The security android says. As it and two others evict Frank from the Island in a transport pod.

Meanwhile deep with in the forest, one trainer was watching the whole thing with a computer and a security camera he had placed in the ruins.

"Huh, seems like a strong trainer...what do you think Swampert?" The man asks, looking at his partner.

"Swamp...Swampert..." It says I'm it poke speech.

"Yeah, she could be a challenge...but we won't know till later." He says and gets up closes the labtop and hides it.

As he exits the forest he is revealed to be a young man, 16 years of age, wearing a black trench coat, over a blue shirt and wearing black jeans and some very nice black and silver high boots.

"Come on, let's go we need to keep looking." He says to his Swampert that nods and nuzzles him.

"Don't worry girl, we'll find him." He says rubbing her head. Just then a call comes over his holo-caster and its a shadow out line of a slender figure.

"How goes the hunt?" The person asks in a synthetic voice.

"Slow, how about you?"

"Same...Zane are you sure about this? I mean what makes you think he would be here?" The figure asks the young teen, now known as Zane.

"Call it a hunch." He says with a grin.

The figure sighs and just shakes his head.

"Great...a hunch...again."

"What?"

"Last time you had a hunch we ended up going on a wild goose chase!"

"I promise, this is it...trust me."

"I do...okay. Let's do this." The figure says and just then a Braxien walks next to him.

"Thank you girl. Braxien and I have to go, we will report later. Good luck."

"Good luck...Jack." Zane says and ends the call. As Zane ends the call he places it in his back back and slowly sees a photo...he picks it up and it's a picture of a women with blue hair, and wearing a police uniform by her side is a little boy about 6 years old, and in his arms is a little Mudkip and a huge smile is on the young kids face. He turns the photo around and two names are on the back.

"Officer Jenny and Zane, Mother and Son, partners in crime."

Zane sighs and holds it close to his chest.

"I promise mom...ill give you justice." He says and places it in his pocket and packs up.

"Let's go girl." He says and returns his Swampert to her pokeball.

As Zane packs up he folds up his labtop and heads off deeper into the forests and disappears.

Boom! Another chapter down! Wow that took a bit. But hey that's out first two OC's introduced. But who is this young man and who is he looking for. Stick around to find out.

Melissa Grey by The Hooded Author

Zane by Phantomwriter

Jack Kyu by SaibotVapor

Side not don't use our review section to send OC's to our Co-Author SaibotVapor no more OC's in the review section will be available after this.


	3. Notice

Hey, guys! Some of you have messaged me asking about the stories and some have submitted characters. The writer will be inactive to at least September. possible longer depending on how fast he gets back from writing after he returns. As much as I wish he was still here sadly he isn't. I know a lot of people miss his writing, but trust me when I say you aren't alone. I do read all the reviews so if you have any comments post them in the review section as a guest!


End file.
